Der Kelch des Todes
by blackladyg
Summary: Dies ist eine Kurzgeschichte über Peter Pettigrew. Warum er die Potters verriet, warum er zu Voldemort floh etc. !Warnung: Spoiler HP7 am Ende der Geschichte!
1. Chapter 1

Hallo zusammen!

Da ich auf meine letzte Geschichte (One-Shot) so positive Reviews erhalten habe, habe ich mich entschlossen, eine zweite zu posten. Ich werde sie nicht als Ganzes hochladen, sondern 2 oder 3 Teile daraus machen. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch.

Liebe Grüsse, blackladyg

Anzahl Wörter: 828

Warnung: Spoiler HP7 (Am Ende der Geschichte)

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Schauplätze gehören nicht mir, ich habe sie mir nur von J.K.Rowling ausgeliehen. Ich veröffentliche diese Geschichte nur zum Spass und verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Beta: keine, wenn ihr glaubt, ich brauche eine(n), lasst es mich wissen!

**Der ****Kelch**** des ****Todes****: The Life of Peter Pettigrew / Peter Pettigrew's Leben**

" _Kaum sind wir heimisch einem Lebenskreise_

_Und traulich eingewohnt, so droht Erschlaffen,_

_Nur wer bereit zu Aufbruch ist und Reise,_

_Mag lähmender Gewöhnung sich entraffen."_

_Hermann Hesse, Stufen_

Der Kelch des Todes war an mir vorübergegangen, als wäre ich unsichtbar. Ich weiss nicht, ob ich darüber froh sein soll oder nicht, denn bei so vielen anderen hatte er Halt gemacht. Er hatte jene trinken lassen, die besser, heldenhafter und ruhmreicher als ich waren. Jene, die es nicht verdient hatten, zu sterben, mit ihm zu gehen. Doch an mir, der ich für all das Leid und das Übel dieser Welt verantwortlich bin, ist er vorübergegangen. Vielleicht hat er mich nicht bemerkt, vielleicht bin ich für ihn ebenso unscheinbar wie für alle anderen. Ja, mich, Peter Pettigrew, hatte noch nie jemand wirklich gemocht. Ich gehörte einst zu den vier Rumtreibern, und sie hielten zu mir, doch zuweilen konnte ich ihren Abscheu für mich spüren. Ich fühlte, wie sie mich ansahen, als wäre ich eine fette, kleine Ratte. Zugegeben, ich war eine, doch es schmerzte viel mehr zu wissen, dass _**sie**_ so von mir dachten, als zu wissen, dass der Rest der Welt so von mir dachte. Ich hatte sie geliebt, sie verehrt, zu ihnen aufgesehen, doch sie beachteten mich kaum, und am Ende bemerkten sie nicht einmal mehr, dass ich fehlte. Sie übergingen mich, liessen mich ihre Verachtung spüren, doch sie duldeten mich noch in ihrer Mitte. Zwar lachten sie über mich, über meine Ängstlichkeit, meine Sorgen, doch sie glaubten nicht, dass ich je zu Mord oder ähnlichem bereit wäre. Bis zu jener schicksalhaften Nacht, in der so viele Menschen den Tod fanden, weil _**ich**_, Peter Pettigrew, der kleine, unbedeutende, nichtsnutzige Junge genug hatte von all diesen Helden und Besserwissern, von jenen, die auf mich herabsahen, die mich mit Verachtung straften, mich ignorierten. Sie hatten nie geglaubt, dass ich je zu etwas derart Grossartigem fähig sein würde, es wagen könnte, ihre Göttlichkeit anzuzweifeln und sie von ihrem Thron zu stossen. Doch es geschah nicht so, wie ich es geplant hatte. Eigentlich sollten nur Lily, James und ihr Balg sterben, doch dann überlebte der Bengel meines Meisters Todesfluch und besiegte ihn auf eine Art und Weise, wie es noch keiner vermocht hatte. Der Junge überlebte, mit nichts weiter als einer Blitznarbe auf der Stirn, während mein Meister in eben jenem Moment in sich zusammenfiel und als geisterähnliches Ding zwischen den Welten schwebte. Ich musste fliehen und mich verstecken, um nicht nach Askaban zu gelangen, der Hölle auf Erden. Doch auf meinem Weg begegnete ich Sirius, meinem alten Freund aus der Schule, ein Mitrumtreiber, und ich wusste, dass er mich verdächtigte, mich jagen würde bis ans Ende der Welt. Also musste ich ihn aus dem Weg schaffen, doch ich konnte ihn nicht töten, denn er war, auch wenn ich es nicht gerne zugab, ein besserer Duellant als er. Mein einziger Vorteil war die Tatsache, dass niemand wusste, wer in Wahrheit Potters Geheimniswahrer gewesen war. Ich schluchzte also ein paar herzzerreissende Worte, jagte hinter seinem Rücken die Strasse in die Luft, schnitt mir einen Finger ab und verwandelte mich in eine unauffällige, kleine, graue Ratte als die ich im Kanal verschwand. Zwölf Jahre lebte ich bei einer vielköpfigen Familie, die mich aufgenommen hatte, und genoss mein neues Leben in vollen Zügen. Natürlich, ich war eine Ratte, aber ich bekam stets genug zu essen, wurde von einer überaus zuvorkommenden und netten Familie umsorgt, und musste mir keine Sorgen machen, dass mich jemand töten könnte. Denn wer würde schon eine arme, kleine Ratte verdächtigen? Doch mein friedliches Leben wurde von einer unerwarteten Hiobsbotschaft durcheinander gerüttelt, denn mein Rumtreiberfreund Sirius war aus Askaban ausgebrochen, was noch nie jemandem zuvor gelungen war. Ich wusste, dass er mich jagen würde, jagen bis ans Ende der Welt und darüber hinaus. In dieser Zeit mochte ich nichts mehr essen und verlor deshalb an Gewicht und Farbe. Ich weiss noch genau, wie Ron, mein guter, lieber Ron, mit mir in die magische Menagerie gegangen ist, um etwas zu kaufen, was mir vielleicht helfen würde. Ach, ich erinnere mich sogar noch daran, dass er es abgelehnt hatte, eine neue Ratte zu kaufen, obwohl die Hexe in dem Laden es ihm empfohlen hatte, und stattdessen eine Rattentinktur erstand. Es war in diesem Geschäft, da ich zum ersten Male Bekanntschaft mit Krummbein, Hermines späterem Kater machte. Er stürzte sich ohne Vorwarnung auf mich, ich nehme an, er hatte gerochen, dass ich kein Mensch war, und jagte mich aus der Menagerie heraus und die Strasse entlang. Ich war so unendlich erleichtert, als Ron mich endlich gefunden und vor diesem schrecklichen Kater in Sicherheit gebracht hatte. In seiner Nähe fühlte ich mich stets geborgen, ich war sicher vor Angriffen auf meine Persönlichkeit. Ich wusste, dass er mich liebte, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben mochte, und dass er mich stets beschützen würde. Umso entsetzter war ich, als ich erfuhr dass Hermine diesen Kater gekauft hatte um ihn, anstelle einer Eule, mit nach Hogwarts zu nehmen.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo zusammen! Dies ist nun der zweite Teil. Da ich doch mehr Zeit und Platz brauche, um diese Kurzgeschichte zu schreiben, werde ich mehr Teile draus machen… 

Ich hoffe, ihr habt damit kein Problem.

An alle Leser, danke dass ihr sie lest und an die Reviewer (Markusmicky18 und Caileen) danke fürs Reviewen!!!!!

Also, hier ist der nächste Teil, viel Spass beim Lesen.

_**Teil 2:**_

„_Das Echo der Schritte in der Erinnerung, _

_Einen Weg entlang, den wir nie gegangen sind,_

_Auf eine Tür zuschreitend, die wir nie geöffnet haben, _

_Auf einen Rosengarten zugehend."_

_T.S .Eliot (1888-1965)_

In Hogwarts hatte ich keine einzige ruhige Minute mehr. Ständig verfolgte mich dieser Kater (wenn es denn ein Kater war, er schien viel zu intelligent), und schliesslich hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. Ich tat, was schon einmal funktioniert hatte: Ich täuschte meinen eigenen Tod vor. Als gerade einmal keiner im Schlafsaal war, biss ich mich selbst und wälzte mich auf dem Bettlaken, dann verschwand ich nach draussen und versteckte mich in Hagrid's Hütte. Ron würde glauben, dass Krummbein mich gefressen hatte, und wenn die Glücksgöttin mir wohlgesonnen war würde er ihn vertreiben und ich könnte zu ihm zurückkehren, um den Rest meines Lebens in Frieden zu verbringen. Daraus wurde jedoch nichts, denn Krummbein war immer noch in Hogwarts und des Nachts schlich er auf dem Hogwartsgelände herum. Zu meinem Leidwesen hatte ich inzwischen herausgefunden, dass Krummbein auf Sirius Black in seiner Animagusgestalt getroffen war und sich blendend mit diesem verstand. Das war wohl auch der Grund warum er Jagd auf mich gemacht hatte, denn er musste gespürt haben, dass ich keine normale Ratte war. Da ich nicht wusste wohin ich mich wenden konnte, harrte ich in Hagrid's Hütte aus und wurde von Tag zu Tag dünner und kam dem Tode immer näher. Doch wieder einmal entging ich den Fängen des Sensenmannes, denn Hermione fand mich eines Tages in einem von Hagrid's Milchkannen. Natürlich versuchte ich zurück in die Kanne zu klettern, denn ausserhalb meines Versteckes war ich dem Katzenvieh und dem Hundeanimagus hilflos ausgeliefert, doch Ron packte mich und hielt mich ins Licht. Geblendet musste ich die Augen schliessen, während ich unermüdlich strampelte um frei zu kommen, doch Ron steckte mich einfach in seine Tasche. Harry, Ron und Hermione waren wohl auf dem Weg zum Schloss, so genau konnte ich das nicht sagen, und sie blieben immer wieder stehen, denn ich schlug unerbittlich um mich, um aus der Tasche zu entkommen. Plötzlich merkte ich, dass Krummbein und Sirius in unserer Nähe waren. Ich hatte Höllenangst und sträubte mich mit aller Kraft, um Rons Klammergriff zu entkommen. Gerade als Krummbein zum Sprung ansetzte, entglitt ich Rons Fingern und floh. Ich wusste nicht genau, in welche Richtung ich rannte, denn ich war ausser mir vor Panik, doch am Rande meines Bewusstseins realisierte ich, dass die Peitschende Weide direkt vor mir lag. Hinter mir konnte ich Rons trampelnde Schritte hören, als er mir hinterher rannte. Ich war ziemlich erschöpft und noch geschwächt von den langen Wochen die ich mit wenig Futter und Wasser ausgekommen war, und Ron konnte viel grössere Schritte machen als ich, denn schon bald hatte er mich eingeholt und steckte mich wieder in seine Tasche. Ich besass nicht einmal mehr die Kraft mich zu wehren, also liess ich es einfach mit mir geschehen. Nur ganz verschwommen registrierte ich das leise Trommeln riesiger Pfoten, die auf uns zuhielten, denn ich war noch ziemlich benommen von der, zugegebenermassen kurzen, Hetzjagd. Plötzlich wurde Ron von den Füssen gerissen, und ich mit ihm, und durch die Erdspalte zwischen den Wurzeln der Peitschenden Weide gezwängt. Der Hund, Sirius Black in seiner Animagusgestalt, hatte Ron an der ausgestreckten Hand gepackt und mit sich durch den Geheimgang zur Heulenden Hütte gezogen. Er schleifte Ron durch den Gang, ins Haus und in das obere Stockwerk, wo er ihn neben dem Bett liegen liess und sich hinter die Tür stellte. Auf dem Himmelbett fläzte sich Krummbein und beim einzigen Ausgang stand Sirius Black, also zog ich es vor, in Rons Tasche zu bleiben. Ich bekam nicht viel von dem mit, was danach geschah, denn ich war so müde, dass ich mehrmals einnickte. Erst als Remus Lupin, mein alter Rumtreiber-Freund, hereinkam, begriff ich, wie ernst die Lage war. Sollte Lupin Black Glauben schenken, dann würden sie mich garantiert suchen (und auch finden, da war ich mir sicher), und sie würden mich entweder töten oder nach Askaban bringen. Starr vor Schreck verfolgte ich ihr Gespräch und als Ron zustimmte, mich Lupin auszuhändigen, konnte ich nicht mehr an mich halten. Ich mobilisierte meine letzten Kraftreserven und unternahm einen letzten, verzweifelten Fluchtversuch. Doch Ron hielt mich fest an die Brust gedrückt, so dass ich nicht entkommen konnte. Ich strampelte und quiekte, doch Ron wollte mich einfach nicht loslassen. Ich schenkte dem Gespräch keine Beachtung sondern konzentrierte mich voll und ganz auf meinen kläglichen Versuch den Fängen meiner alten Freunde zu entkommen. Dann, auf einmal, streckte er mich Lupin entgegen. Dieser packte mich und bedrohte mich mit dem Zauberstab, genau wie Black, der nun auch hinzugetreten war. Dessen Augen schienen plötzlich zu brennen und ich begriff, dass er sich regelrecht darauf _freute_ mich zu töten. Beide hoben ihre Zauberstäbe und sprachen gemeinsam den Spruch, der mich zurück in meine menschliche Gestalt verwandelte. Eine Zeit lang genoss ich das Gefühl, wieder ein Mensch zu sein, denn ich hatte 12 Jahre als Ratte gelebt, doch dann musste ich versuchen, mich aus dieser unangenehmen Situation herauszuwinden.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo Zusammen!

Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich so lange kein Kapitel mehr gepostet habe, doch ich hatte total viel Stress in der Schule, und auch zu Hause lief es nicht so rund.

Aber jetzt bin ich wieder zurück und das Kapitel ist etwas länger als die anderen!!!!

Viel Spass beim Lesen.

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Schauplätze gehören nicht mir, ich habe sie mir nur von J.K.Rowling ausgeliehen. Ich veröffentliche diese Geschichte nur zum Spass und verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Wörter: 1'625

Warnung: Spoiler HP7 (am Ende der Geschichte)

**Teil 3:**

„_Im Leeren dreht sich, ohne Zwang und Not,_

_Frei unser Leben, stets zum Spiel bereit,_

_Doch heimlich dürsten wir nach Wirklichkeit,_

_Nach Zeugung und Geburt, nach Leid und Tod."_

_Hermann Hesse, Doch heimlich dürsten wir…_

Lupin sprach mich als Erster an, mit einer relativ neutralen Stimme, als ob er mir nichts vorwerfen würde; natürlich, er war immer der Vernünftige gewesen.

Meine Augen huschten umher, um nach einem Ausgang zu suchen, während ich versuchte, mich auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren. Black stand wie betäubt neben Lupin, und erst als ich die Beiden mit „Meine Freunde … meine alten Freunde …" ansprach, reagierte er und hob den Zauberstab, den er vermutlich Ron abgenommen hatte.

Ich bewegte mich keinen Millimeter, denn egal was die anderen sagten, ich war nicht dumm und schon gar nicht feige, nur zuweilen etwas übervorsichtig. Ich musste sobald wie möglich von hier verschwinden, denn ich wusste nicht, wie lange Black noch von Lupin in Schach gehalten werden konnte.

Lupin sprach nun weiter: „Wir hatten eine kleine Unterhaltung, Peter, über die Nacht, als Lily und James starben. Du hast vielleicht die Einzelheiten verpasst, während du dort auf dem Bett herumgequiekt hast." Natürlich hatte ich das, doch ich wollte ihm diese Information nicht auf die Nase binden, und schon gar nicht wollte ich, dass er womöglich auf falsche Gedanken kam. Ich fühlte mich durch ihn unter Druck gesetzt, und keuchte ein wenig, während Schweissperlen auf mein Gesicht traten: „Remus, du glaubst ihm doch nicht etwa … er hat versucht mich umzubringen, Remus …"

„Das wissen wir", antwortete Lupin kühl, „ich möchte dir ein oder zwei kleine Fragen mit dir klären, wenn du so –„

„Und jetzt ist er hier, um es noch einmal zu versuchen!", schrie ich und zeigte mit dem Mittelfinger auf Black, da mein Zeigefinger fehlte. „Er hat Lily und James umgebracht und jetzt wird er auch mich töten … du musst mir helfen, Remus …"

„Keiner hier wird versuchen dich zu töten, bevor wir ein paar Dinge geklärt haben", sagte Lupin, doch als ich in Blacks Gesicht sah, dass nun mehr denn je einem Totenschädel glich, war ich mir da nicht so sicher. Ich war kurz davor in Panik auszubrechen, und während meine Augen umherhuschten, um einen zweiten Ausgang zu finden, schrie ich: „Geklärt? Ich wusste, dass er mich jagen würde! Ich wusste, dass er mir auf den Fersen war! Darauf habe ich zwölf Jahre gewartet!"

Die Aussage war unlogisch, das wusste ich, und auch Lupin schien es bemerkt zu haben, denn er wirkte äusserst skeptisch. Ich versuchte ihm nun zu erklären, wieso Black aus Askaban hatte ausbrechen können, obwohl noch keiner es geschafft hatte, denn je länger ich ihn zum Sprechen bewegen konnte, desto grösser war meine Chance auf eine Flucht. „Er hat dunkle Kräfte, von denen unsereiner nur träumen kann!", rief ich schrill. „Wie sonst ist er dort rausgekommen? Ich vermute, Du-weißt-schon-wer hat ihm ein paar Kniffe beigebracht!"

Daraufhin fing Black an zu lachen, ein schauriges, freudloses Lachen, das mich frösteln liess. Das erste Mal seit ich wieder ein Mensch war, sprach er, doch ich wünschte er hätte es nicht getan, denn seine Stimme klang so kalt, so emotionslos, dass es mir beinahe das Herz zerriss. Auch wenn ich ihn verraten hatte, auch wenn ich ihn damals, in unserem sechsten oder siebten Jahr begann zu hassen, ich war schuld an seiner Situation und nun fühlte ich zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder Reue, hatte Schuldgefühle. Ich wollte zu ihm hinstürzen, ihn umarmen, ihn um Verzeihung bitten, ihn anflehen, mich wieder bei sich aufzunehmen, doch ich wusste, dass dies nicht möglich war, dass wir nun zu verschieden waren, es vielleicht schon von Anfang an gewesen waren. Ich hatte ihn verraten, ihn nach Askaban gebracht, und nun musste ich die Folgen meines Handelns ertragen.

„Voldemort – und mir Kniffe beibringen?" sagte Black und riss mich mit seinen Worten in die Realität zurück. Ich zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als ich den Namen des Dunklen Lords aus seinem Mund hörte.

„Was denn – Angst vor dem Namen des alten Herrn? Ich versteh dich wohl, Peter. Seine Leute sind nicht besonders gut auf dich zu sprechen, nicht wahr?" Nein, er verstand mich überhaupt nicht, doch ich spielte sein Spiel mit und antwortete: „Ich weiss nicht, was du meinst, Sirius". Mein Atem ging nun schneller und mein Gesicht glitzerte vor Schweiss, ich wusste, dass er nun alles enthüllen würde und dass ich danach unwiderruflich verloren war.

„Vor mir jedenfalls hast du dich nicht zwölf Jahre lang versteckt. Du hast dich vor Voldemorts alten Anhängern versteckt. Ich hab in Askaban gewisse Dinge gehört, Peter … sie glauben alle, du wärst tot, denn sonst müsstest du ihnen Rede und Antwort stehen … ich hab sie im Schlaf schreien gehört. Klang, als ob sie glaubten, der Verräter hätte sie selbst verraten. Voldemort ging auf deinen Wink hin zu den Potters … und das war auch sein eigenes Ende. Aber nicht alle Anhänger Voldemorts landeten in Askaban, oder? Es treibt sich immer noch eine Menge herum und wartet, bis es wieder an der Zeit ist. Alle tun so, als hätten sie eingesehen, dass sie sich geirrt hätten … wenn sie je Wind davon bekommen, dass du noch lebst, Peter -"

Ich war erschrocken über diese Tatsachen, das hiess dass ich in Zukunft noch vorsichtiger sein musste, denn nicht nur die angeblich Guten, sondern auch die vermeintlich Bösen waren nun hinter mir her. Ich musste versuchen, aus dieser unangenehmen Situation herauszukommen; alle meine Schuldgefühle waren mit einem Male wie weggeblasen und das einzige was nun zählte, war das Überleben.

„Weiss nicht … wovon du redest …", sagte ich erneut, wischte mir mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht und sah zu Lupin hoch. „Remus, du glaubst doch nicht etwa – diesem Irren –" „Ich muss zugeben, Peter, es fällt mir schwer zu begreifen, warum ein Unschuldiger zwölf Jahre als Ratte leben sollte", antwortete Lupin gleichmütig.

„Unschuldig, aber voller Angst! Wenn Voldemorts Anhänger hinter mir her sind, dann doch nur, weil ich einen ihrer besten Männer nach Askaban gebracht habe – den Spion, Sirius Black!"

Blacks Gesicht verzerrte sich und er knurrte: „Wie kannst du es wagen. Ich, ein Spion für Voldemort? Wann bin ich je um Leute herumscharwenzelt, die stärker und mächtiger waren als ich? Aber du, Peter – ich werde nie begreifen, warum ich nicht gleich erkannt habe, dass du ein Spion bist. Du mochtest immer grosse Freunde, die für dich nach dem Rechten sahen, nicht wahr? Erst waren wir es … ich und Remus … und James …"

Ich schnappte nach Luft, was Black vom Stapel liess, war unter aller Würde und führte mir, wie nichts anderes zuvor, vor Augen, wie sehr er mich unterschätzte und verabscheute. Ich war nie ein brillanter Zauberer gewesen, nicht so gut wie Lupin, Black oder Potter, diese Angeber; aber ich hatte vieles geschafft, was nicht jeder zustande brachte. Ich hatte immerhin alle Prüfungen bestanden, war weder durchgefallen noch musste ich wiederholen, und ich hatte es geschafft, mich in eine Ratte zu verwandeln. Wie viele Zauberer und Hexen gab es denn schon, die Animagi waren? Ich war stolz darauf, als Durchschnittszauberer so viel erreicht zu haben, doch natürlich konnte ein Sirius Black dies niemals würdigen, er stand schliesslich über allen anderen.

„Ich, ein Spion … du musst den Verstand verloren haben … niemals … weiss nicht, wie du so etwas sagen kannst –"

„Lily und James machten dich nur zum Geheimniswahrer, weil ich es vorgeschlagen hatte", zischte Black, so giftig, dass ich einen Schritt zurücktrat. „Ich dachte, es wäre ein perfekter Plan … ein Bluff … Voldemort würde gewiss hinter mir her sein, er würde sich nie träumen lassen, dass sie ein schwaches, unbegabtes Kerlchen wie dich nehmen … das muss der grösste Augenblick deines elenden Lebens gewesen sein, als du Voldemort eröffnet hast, du könntest ihm die Potters ausliefern."

Ich war schockiert, und brachte kein Wort heraus. Beinahe stiegen mir Tränen in die Augen, doch ich konnte sie gerade noch zurückhalten. Blacks Worte hatten mich härter getroffen, als ich ahnen konnte. Ich hatte immer gewusst, dass er mich für schwach und unbegabt hielt, doch es nun von ihm zu hören, von Angesicht zu Angesicht, liess mein Herz in tausend Splitter zerspringen. Geistesabwesend murmelte ich vor mich hin, und versuchte, nicht zu sehr daran zu denken, was Black über mich gesagt hatte.

Tief in meinen Gedanken versunken bemerkte ich, dass Hermine Granger, die Besserwisserin vom Dienst, gerade etwas zu Lupin sagte: „Nun – Krätze – ich meine, dieser – dieser Mann – er hat drei Jahre lang in Harrys Schlafsaal geschlafen. Wenn er für Du-weißt-schon-wen arbeitet, wie kommt es dann, dass er niemals versucht hat, Harry etwas anzutun?"

„Ganz genau!" sagte ich mit schriller Stimme, und beschloss sofort, sie nie mehr zu beleidigen. „Ich danke dir! Siehst du, Remus? Ich hab Harry nie auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt! Warum sollte ich auch?"

„Das will ich dir erklären", sagte Black, wie sollte es auch anders sein, er musste stets etwas dagegen sagen, nicht wahr? „Weil du nie etwas für irgendjemanden getan hast, ohne zu wissen, was dabei für dich herausspringt. Voldemort versteckt sich seit fünfzehn Jahren, es heisst, er sei halb tot. Du wolltest unter Dumbledores Nase doch keinen Mord begehen für einen Zauberer, der nur noch ein Wrack ist und all seine Macht verloren hat? Du musst ganz sicher sein, dass er der grösste Quälgeist auf dem Spielplatz ist, bevor du zu ihm zurückkehrst. Warum sonst hast du eine Zaubererfamilie gesucht, die dich aufnimmt? Mit einem Ohr hast du auf die neusten Nachrichten gelauscht, nicht wahr, Peter? Nur für den Fall, dass dein alter Beschützer seine Kraft wiedergewinnen würde und du gefahrlos zu ihm zurückkehren könntest …"

Ich bewegte den Mund, blieb jedoch stumm. Es hatte mir die Sprache verschlagen, wie konnte mir nur so etwas unterstellen? Ich blieb demjenigen treu, der mich mit Respekt und Achtung behandelte, und nur weil Black mich verraten hatte, tat ich dasselbe später mit ihm. Das Leben war unfair, und für einen wie mich bot es keinen Platz.

TBC


End file.
